


A love story

by thebadwolf



Series: Revealing [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Splinter rescues a woman from being robbed he didn't expect to fall in love. The turtles<br/>all have a different reaction to the prospect of having a mom.<br/>Set sometime after 2007 tmnt movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Annie Ouellette never thought she would be in the position she was in. She never though she would head over heels in love with a mutant rat. Her story started on a dark hot summer night.

She worked as a secretary at a mental health office. Often she didn't leave the office well until after dark. It during one of these late night walks that she was jumped.

It was just a couple of punks after her purse. She handed it over without much of a fight. She never carried cash and there was only a debit bank card inside. She didn't have much to steal.

Before she knew what was happening the men were dropping to their feet. A staff was swirling through the air. She yelped and dropped the the ground. She lay on the ground with her hands over her head.

She knew New York was a bad town but she never expected anything like that.

"Are you alright miss?" a male voice asked.

Annie wasn't sure what to expect but the voice seemed kind. She slowly lifted her head. She quickly put her head down. She slowly lifted it again. What she saw shocked her.

A few feet away from her stood a rat. A four foot rat. He was holding a walking stick in one hand and her purse in another. Annie loved rats. She had her own pet one named Pixie but a four foot rat was a different thing. The punks that jumped her lay on the ground. They didn't look dead, just knocked out.

"Miss?" the rat asked.

"Yes," she whispered standing up. "I'm fine."

Splinter held out her purse. Annie looked at the rat's hand. Pixie. Just a big Pixie. She repeated the sentence over and over in her head. She reached out and took it from him.

"Thank you," Annie said. "My name is Annie."

"Splinter," the rat said. "Do you live near by? Perhaps I should walk you home. This seems an unsafe neighborhood."

"Yes," she said nodding. "Just around the corner. "

It felt so strange walking down the street with a giant rat. Annie noticed he kept to the shadows and kept checking over his shoulders. Annie lived in bottom floor apartment. Her neighbors' lights were off.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. "I could offer you some tea. I would like to know more about you."

Splinter paused. It wasn't like him to reach out to a strange human. Something about the woman interested him. She seemed so comfortable standing beside him.

"Yes," he said.

She glanced over her shoulder before opening her door. She quickly rushed him inside. The last thing she needed was her neighbors seeing her with a giant rat.

Annie didn't have a lot but she tried to do the most she could. Her living room and kitchen were one room. She had a couch, recliner, and small entertainment center. Her kitchen simply contained a microwave, stove, and refrigerator. Her cabinets were filled with food but she didn't have spare money for appliances. Her bedroom lay behind the one door in the room. She could hear Pixie chewing.

"Have a seat," she said. "I'll start the tea. I have some frozen pizza I can warm up."

Splinter smiled and settled down in the recliner. Annie set her purse on the counter and fetched the kettle.

"So do you leave alone?" Annie questioned.

"No," Splinter said relaxing into the chair. "I have four sons."

"Are they rats too?" she asked putting on the kettle.

"No," Splinter said. "They are turtles. We were normal animals but we were mutated by a chemical dumped into the sewer."

"I hate when companies do that crap," Annie said. "It really is destroying the environment."

Annie fetched the pizza from the freezer and placed it in the oven. She turned the degree nob. The oven made a little whirling noise as it began to heat.

She walked over to her couch and sat down. Splinter seemed wrapped up in watching her. The only human woman he had regular contact with was April. This girl was similar to April but she was in different in so many ways.

She was much shorter than April. Annie was only about a foot taller than him. She had beautiful blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders. In the light of the house he could see a bright blue streak in her hair. It matched her bright blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. When she reached up to the pull her hair out of he eyes her sleeve slipped up. Splinter could see her wrist. They were so tiny. Perhaps too tiny. The girl had a small framed body. Her body shape reminded him of the girls back in Japan.

Of course she wasn't really a girl either. It was hard for Splinter to guess how old she was but she seemed to be around twenty five.

She smiled and Splinter realized he was staring at her. He quickly cleared his throat and looked away.

"Perhaps I should go," He said starting to get up.

He didn't feel right about the whole situation. Here he was alone with this beautiful girl.

"No," she said quickly. "Please let me feed you. You saved me. It really is the least I can do."

Splinter understood that. She didn't have to pay him back but she wanted to. He settled back into the chair. Of course he wasn't in a hurry to get up. He in a comfortable, warm, and getting ready to eat. He could used to it.

"Now," she said. "Since we have decided you aren't going anywhere how about I make you a salad. I love salad with my pizza."

"Sounds wonderful," Splinter said.

"I don't have satellite but I do have Netflix," Annie said. "Feel free to watch television while I'm making it."

Splinter smiled and nodded. Annie hoped off the couch. She handed Splinter the television remote before heading into the kitchen.

After about twenty minutes Splinter was being served pizza and a bowl of salad. It was nice being able to relax for a while. He didn't have his boys fighting in his ear. He was being served dinner by a lovely young woman and watching television.

"So," she said. "I take it you're trained in martial arts. You really did a number on those guys who jumped me."

"Yes I am," Splinter said. "Before I was mutated I was a pet of my master Yoshi. He was a very skilled fighter. I trained my sons in the same art."

"What are they like?" Annie asked.

"A handful," Splinter said. "It is not easy raising them on my own. Especially Raphael. He has angry issues. Always fighting with his brothers. Leonardo is the most mature. Michelangelo is the baby of the family. Of course he can hold his own with his brothers. Of course there is Donatello. He is the computer....nerd... of the house. Always on his computer."

The thought of his sons caused him to glance at the clock. Half past ten.

"I really do have to go," he said. "They are not used to be being out so late. They will worry."

"Of course," Annie said. "I need to get to bed myself."

Splinter got to his feet and fetched his stick. Part of him didn't want to leave the comfort of the chair.

"Let me give you my number," Annie said.

She fetched a pad of paper and wrote down her house and cellphone number.

"Please call me sometime," she handing him the paper. "I want to see you again."

Splinter took the piece of paper but he wasn't sure if he would call her. It was clear to him that this girl wanted to be friends with him. Perhaps he would call her. After all the family had made relationships with humans work in the past.

"Of course," he said with a smile. "We will see each other again."

As he left the house and carefully headed towards the sewer.

The turtles didn't know what to think. Splinter never missed dinner. At nine they had given up and eaten without him. Splinter had left for a patrol at seven and had never came back.

They decided to wait up for him but before ten they had fallen asleep.

Splinter tried to be quiet as he slipped inside of the lair. He believed his sons would all be asleep at that hour. He found his boys asleep in the living room. They were slumped over in chairs and on the couch.

Mikey lifted his head and blinked a few times.

"Sensi?" he asked. "Where have you been? We were worried."

"I just caught up a little," Splinter said. "Lost track of time."

Splinter didn't understand why he was lying. The words flew out of his mouth. He always encouraged his children to be honest. Yet, he felt this was better left unsaid.

Michelangelo looked confused. That wasn't like his father.

"Alright," Mikey said after a moment. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Well, I am fine," Splinter said. "Go back to sleep. I'm going to sleep myself."

Mikey nodded and laid back down. Splinter headed into his room. He shut the door and pulled out the piece of paper. He looked down at the scribble of numbers. He thought of throwing it away for a moment. Yet, he couldn't. He wanted to see her again.

He opened his beside table and put the piece of paper away. He wanted to see her as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm shocked that anyone read this at all. I wrote this story for my own enjoyment and decided to share it with the world. I plan on updating it every day. I pretty much have it all written. I'm just going through each chapter and cleaning it up. I struggle with reading and writing so if anyone sees errors don't be afraid to tell me. 

\----

Annie really wasn't expecting Splinter to call. She hoped of course but she didn't expect it. It had been the most amazing thing. That man...that rat had saved her life. He was such a kind soul.

After three day she gave up hope. No doubt the creature had better things to do. After all he had four sons to care for on his own.

So she was surprised when her phone rang three days later. It was a Friday night and she had gotten out of work early. She was curled up on her couch watching a monster movie. Pixie was curled up in her lap chewing on a piece of cheese. She was trying to push thoughts of Splinter out of her head.

She jumped when she heard the phone ring. She paused her movie and picked up the phone.

"Hello," a soft voice said. "This is Splinter."

"Hi," she said smiling. "I had almost given up hope on you."

"My boys are out tonight and I want to see you," Splinter said.

"Do you want to come to your place?" Annie questioned. "I take it that it is kind of risky for you to be above ground."

"It would be easier if you came here," he said. "Give me an hour and then meet me outside your work."

"I'll see you there," Annie said.

After they said quick good byes Annie hung up the phone. She had the sneaking suspicion he hadn't told his sons about her. Perhaps that was why he had waited until they were out to call her. About her? What was there to tell? They were just friends. She couldn't blame him if he hadn't. After all she hadn't told anyone about him.

She decided she needed to as least take a shower before she left. She needed to do something or she was going to go out of her mind with excitement.

Splinter looked around their lair as he hung up the phone. The place was a mess. The turtles weren't the cleanest group of boys. He quickly went about picking up the place. It was not a place fit for a lady.

Annie was at the meeting place a few minutes early. She had decided not to do anything special with her self. She let her hair flow freely down her shoulders. She had decided on a simple pair of black jeans and a simple black and red shirt. She didn't want to wear anything too nice into the sewers after all.

After a few moments she noticed something in the dark. A sewer grate was being pushed off to the side. She saw Splinter's head emerge from the dark.

"Coming?" he asked.

Annie nodded and rushed over. She quickly followed him down into the sewer. He helped her move the grate back in place.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done," she admitted as they walked deeper into the sewers.

Splinter chuckled at that but said nothing. Annie followed him in silence for about fifteen minutes. They reached what looked like a solid wall. There were a few levers on the wall. He gave one a tug and a passage opened.

Annie quickly followed him inside. She felt her heart jump in excitement. She was inside an underground lair. The place was nothing like what she expected. There was a massive living room. A couch, a couple chairs, a large flat screen television.

The place was a bit messy but nothing too bad. She could smell the sent of cleaning chemicals in the air. She smiled at the thought. He had cleaned up her.

"Sorry about the mess," he said picking up a lose basket ball. "The boys are a full time job."

With a chuckle he placed the ball in the corner of the room. He sat down on the couch and looked at her. He seemed unsure about how to proceed. Annie walked over and sat down next to him. She happened to look at the coffee table and saw a framed photo. It was of Splinter and four turtles.

"I take it these are your boys," Annie said picking up the photo.

"Yes," Splinter said. "We have two other humans friends. They took it for us."

Annie put the photo down and looked at him. Other human friends? At first Annie thought he was acting awkward because he had no human friends. If he had human friends why was he acting awkward with her?

"I am sorry Annie," he said. "I don't why I am acting so unsure of myself. I want to talk to you but I am unsure what to say."

"I know what you mean," Annie said. "I feel the same way."

Splinter gave her a warm smile and opened his mouth to say something. He changed his mind and closed it quickly.

"Look," Annie said. "I know we just met. I know we're very different but...I feel a connection with you."

She didn't know what she was trying to say. This man had saved her life. When she looked at him she didn't see a mutant rat. She saw a kind man who helped a stranger and asked for nothing in return.

Annie reached across the small distance between and gently touched his hand. The fur was soft and welcoming. It felt the same as cuddling with Pixie. His whiskers twitched at the touch but he didn't pull away from her.

"I have feelings for you," Annie admitted. "I know it is early but I know already I do. I can understand if you don't feel the same way. I just want to give this a chance."

"You are not put off by my appearance?" he questioned.

"I have a pet rat I cuddle with," she said with a shrug. "I like rats."

"I suppose that we can give this a chance," Splinter said. "Perhaps we should just see where this path leads us."

Annie didn't know what to say. She simply nodded in agreement. Before she could think of what to say she heard a loud beep.

"That would be dinner," Splinter said.

"You cooked me dinner?" Annie asked.

She was surprised by that. A man had never fixed her dinner before.

"Yes," Splinter said standing up. "You cooked for me. I was just trying to repay the favor."

"You didn't have to do," she said with a chuckle. "You saved me."

Splinter walked into the kitchen and opened the oven. He pulled out a tuna casserole and placed it on the counter. Annie got to her feet and walked over to him.

"Wow that looks great," she said. "Want me to set the table?"

"That would be lovely," he said.

Quickly the two of them fell into that moment. For some reason she felt right at home with Splinter. They sat together and ate. They talked about their lives. Splinter told her about their battle with Shredder. Annie told him about her single mother who raised her and her siblings on her own.

Splinter learned she was twenty four and had lived on her own since she was eighteen.

They talked for hours over dinner and desert. It wasn't until Annie finally put that dishes in the sink that she noticed that time.

That clock told it was just past midnight.

"I hate to go but it is getting late," Annie said.

"I'll walk you home," Splinter said.

Annie and Splinter slowly headed to the surface. She could tell the rat was tired. He lifted the sewer grate and carefully walked her home.

"Annie," he said. "I must admit I have not told my sons about you. I did not know what to say. I hope this doesn't make you angry."

"No it doesn't," Annie said. "You will tell them when it feels right."

"Thank you for being understanding," he said.

For a few minutes they just stared at each other. Annie felt something had to be done. She leaned in an placed a soft kiss on his check. She felt his whiskers twitch against her.

"Call me," she said before heading into her home.

Splinter returned to the lair and went to bed. He couldn't sleep. He had so much on his mind. Annie had feelings for him. He could tell that just by looking at her. She seemed to hang on his every word.

The sensi wasn't sure what he was feeling. He just knew he was happy with her. She made him feel things he had never felt before. What was she to him? His friend? No. She was more than that. April was his friend. No. Annie was much more. Girlfriend? Hum...perhaps in time.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to hide her. His sons would figure it out in time. Would they be angry if he hid it or would they understand? He knew he wouldn't be able to put off long.

He decided to sleep on it and flicked the light off.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo knew something was off the second he walked into the lair. He and Donatello had decided to return home. Mikey and Raph decided to stay for the rest of the weekend. Leo knew without Raph and Mikey the flat would be quiet. Perhaps he could actually get some training done. Donatello felt pretty much the same. He was working on supping up Raph's bike.

The lair was so clean. Splinter almost never cleaned the lair. He would just make them do it. Donatello followed after his older brother. He too paused at the site of the lair.

"Oh man," Leo said. "The last time Splinter cleaned the flat we got a lecture about how we're too old for this."

"It seems like he is still asleep," Donnie said. "Maybe if we finish what he started he won't be so annoyed."

"Good idea," Leo said. "I'll take the kitchen."

Leo walked into the kitchen and walked over to the sink. He paused at the dirty dishes. The dishes were one thing the brothers made sure where caught up. A large casserole dish, two plates, two forks, two glasses, two bowls, and two spoons where in the sink. He was sure that wasn't there when he left.

"Donnie," Leo said. "You did the dishes before we left right?"

"Of course," Donnie said fetching the broom from the corner. "Why?"

"It's full again," Leo said. "It really looks like Splinter had someone down here last night for dinner."

"Maybe," Donnie said as he began to clean the floor. "He was out late the other night. Maybe he has a lady friend."

"You mean a girlfriend?" Leo asked in a surprised voice.

He couldn't imagine Splinter with a girlfriend. It just didn't seem right.

"Why not?" Donnie asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "It would explain why the lair is clean."

"That idea doesn't bother you?" Leo questioned.

"Why should it?" the purple clad turtle asked. "We're almost grown Leo. He needs his own life."

Leo frowned at that. He knew Donnie was right but it still felt strange.

"I guess," the leader said.

"Just ask him," Donnie said. "He hasn't lied to us before."

Splinter glanced at the clock as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Large red numbers told him it as a little after nine in the morning. His late night with Annie had taken a tole on him.

He stretched and prepared himself for the morning. He was surprised to hear movement in the lair. He could Leonardo and Donatello's voices. They had come home early?

He walked out of his room and found his sons talking and cleaning the lair. Leo was standing at the sink washing dishes. The extra dishes from dinner with Annie. He had planned to wash them before they got home. He didn't believe he would lie to them if they asked flat out. He didn't want to hide Annie like a dark secret but he wasn't sure how they would react.

"I hate to pry father," Leo said placing a bowl in the dish drainer. "But do you have a friend we don't know about?"

Donnie stopped in the middle of sweeping dust into a dust pan. He didn't expect Leo to be so blunt. Splinter stopped in mid step. Leo hadn't even given him a chance to say good morning.

"Yes I do," Splinter said. "I wan't sure how to tell you boys. Her name is Annie. I had her over for dinner last night. Thank you for taking care of the dishes."

"Is she like your girlfriend?" Donny asked.

"Not really sure about that yet," Splinter said. "We're just seeing how things go. Now I planned on using this weekend to catch up with my reading. I'll be in my room."

Splinter picked a thick paper back up from the kitchen counter and headed back to his room. Don went back to cleaning. He noticed Leo wasn't saying anything but the turtle looked angry. He being a bit rough with dishes and was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Don asked.

Leo put the plate he was working on back in the sink. He walked over to Don and leaned in close.

"What do we know about this girl?" Leo questioned. "Nothing."

"Why it any of our business?" Donnie asked finding a lose comic under the couch.

"This is a girl that will be in our lair," Leo whispered. "What if she is a spy for the foot or something?"

That caused Donnie to laugh out loud. Leo was really out of his mind.

"Please," he said shaking his head. "Why are you so opposed to Sensi finding love?"

"It just doesn't feel right," Leo said with a sigh. "We're a family."

"Is that what this about?" Donnie asked. "You're scared of getting a stepmom?"

Leo flinched at the word 'stepmom'. He shook his head and went back into the kitchen. It was the last word on the subject Donnie heard that day.

Leo knew he was being selfish. He didn't want to share his family. He could tell by the tone of Splinter's voice that Annie was more than a friend. He didn't mind sharing his father and Sensi with his brothers but the thought of a woman coming in bothered him.

He was so nervous about what the future might hold. Would she be nice or would she be like the evil stepmothers from the fairy tales? He wanted to meet her but at the same time he wanted her to disappear.

His brothers were due to arrive back Monday before morning light broke. There was a wrestling special Raph wanted to see and Casey planned on watching it. April was teaching Mikey to knit of all things.

Sunday afternoon Leo knew he had to talk to his father about what he was feeling. He found him in his mediation room. He was sitting on a pillow with his eyes closed. Leo knew he didn't like to be interrupted but he had to speak to him. He walked into the room and knelt before him.

"Yes Leo?" Splinter asked. "You have something on your mind."

"I know this isn't my business," Leo started. "But I am...confused by your new relationship."

"I was afraid you would be," Splinter said opening his eyes. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with anything I choose to do."

"I guess I never thought about you...dating," Leo said with a shrug. "It just seems so strange."

"Annie is a good woman," Splinter said. "She is smart, beautiful, and kind. I know you boys will love her."

"When do we get to meet her?" Leo asked.

Splinter frowned. He felt this was rushing things. He had only spent time with her twice. Yet, he wanted to make his children comfortable. He wanted his relationship with Annie out in the public. Well, as public as it could be. He wouldn't hide her.

"I'll call her and see when she can come to dinner," Splinter said. "Would that relax your worries?"

"It would Master," Leo said.

"Good," Splinter said. "You may tell Donatello. He is lurking out side the door. I'm sure you can't wait to tell Raphael and Michelangelo as well."

He chuckled to himself. It wasn't often that his boys had something to gossip about.

Splinter emerged from the mediation room and picked up the phone. Don and Leo were sitting on the couch pretending not to listen. He pushed in Annie's number. She picked up after only a few rings.

"Hello," came that soft voice.

"Hello Annie," he said. "I was wondering when you can come for dinner again. The boys would love to meet you."

"Your kids?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I know it is early but," he said glancing the turtles. "They really want to meet you."

"Alright," she said in a stronger voice. "Let me check my work schedule."

There was a long pause and Splinter could hear a few pages flip.

"Tuesday night looks good," she said. "Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Splinter said.

"Alright," she said. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Take care," he said before hanging up.

He looked over his shoulder to find the turtles looking at him with wide eyes.

"Tuesday," he said. "You see her on Tuesday. Now it is time for my shows."

Leo and Donnie got up from the couch and headed off to do their own activities. They were just going to have to wait to meet her. 


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as it was dark Donatello and Leo headed over to April and Casey's apartment. A peek in the window showed them a house full of activity. Raph and Casey were sitting on the couch watching their wresting match. Popcorn and soda cans littered the floor. April and Mikey were sitting off to themselves working with knitting needles and yarn.

Don and Leo let themselves in.

"I didn't think you guys were coming back," April said looking up from her needle work.

"We had to," Donnie said. "We have some pretty exciting news."

Leo walked off into the kitchen. He wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with the conversation. He focused on his mission of finding a soda.

"Can't be more exciting than this," Raph said. "They are doing some damage here."

"What is it?" Mikey asked still focusing on his handy work.

"Splinter is going to have a friend coming over Tuesday for dinner," Don said sitting in a few chair.

"Friend?" Casey asked daring to take his eyes off the show. "I didn't know you guys had any other friends."

"Splinter has a girlfriend," Leo said from the kitchen.

He really thought Donnie was having too much fun with the situation. He popped open a can and stood against the counter.

"Good for him," Raph said crushing a soda can. "You sound pretty upset in there fearless leader? Isn't that my job?"

Leo narrowed his eyes at his brother but said nothing.

"He is a little worked up about it," Don explained.

"I am not worked up," Leo said. "I don't understand why you three are so cool with this."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Mikey asked. "If Splinter is happy we should be happy for him. Besides...I guess I...I kind of like the idea of having a mom."

"Splinter is our father," Leo said. "He belongs to us. This woman just can't come in off the street and steal him."

Raph, Mikey, and Don looked at Leo with shock. It wasn't like Leo to break down like that. Without a word Leo sat his half drank soda down and fled out of the apartment. He gabbed hold of the fire escape and quickly raced up.

"He isn't taking it well at all is it?" April said.

"No," Donnie said shaking his head.

"I'll talk to him," April said.

She sat her knitting down and slipped out the window. She climbed the escape ladder to the roof. She wasn't surprised to see Leo sitting a few feet away. He was sitting on the edge of the roof with his legs over the edge.

"Leo?" April asked.

"What?" he asked not looking up.

"Are you alright?" she asked walking over to him. "You kind of lost it in there."

"I'm not myself tonight," Leo said keeping his eyes down. "I guess you think I'm acting like child."

"This is a new situation for you," April said sitting down next to him. "I think you're taking it the hardest because you're the oldest."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leo asked glancing at April.

"You're the leader and the protector," April said. "Splinter is fragile in your eyes. You think you need to protect him. I think everyone who has steps parents went through what you are going through."

"Why does Splinter need someone?" Leo asked. "He's very old as far as rats go. I mean...is it wise for him to get into a relationship at his age?"

"I don't think it is for you to decide," April stated. "Splinter is smart. He knows what he's doing. I don't think this girl is going to steal him away. You four will always be his sons. Why don't you give this a chance?"

"I'm trying," Leo said. "I really am. I guess my brain just doesn't want to accept it."

"Look," April said standing up. "I'm going to put a couple of pizzas in the oven. Why don't you stay up here for a little while? When you've got your head together come inside."

Leo spent another twenty minutes on the roof. So many thoughts were spinning through his head. What if the woman wanted children? He couldn't picture Splinter raising more children. What if she didn't like them?

Finally Leo pushed his worries to the back of his mind. He would face it head on. This was going to happen. It didn't really matter if he liked it or not. He needed to be adult about it.

He climbed down the fire escape and back into the apartment.

 

\--

 

When Donatello and Leonardo left the lair to go see see their brothers mutant rat fell into thought. Splinter couldn't blame his sons for having mixed feelings. He had them himself. Annie really was an amazing girl. He was lucky to have her in his life. She really seemed to care for him. She wasn't put off by his appearance. She wasn't put off by the fact he had four sons to care for.  She was perfect.

Yet, he was nervous. He knew the foot was still out there. What if they found out about Annie? She wasn't a fighter. Something could happen to her. 

Could she handle the secrets invoked in their relationship? She said that she was close with her mother. Could she really hide it from her?

Then there was the idea that Annie might want to have children. Didn't every young woman want children? He wasn't sure he wanted more children.

He knew he shouldn't dell on it. They future was a very unsure thing. There were many different ways everything could turn. He decided to push his fears away and see where his path led. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Annie was nervous. She was meeting Splinter's sons for the first time. She had no idea what to wear. Tuesday after work she took a shower and tried on everything she owned.

She didn't want to wear anything too tight or revealing. She didn't want to dress like a teenager. She didn't want to dress like an old lady either.

In the end she settled on a pair of black boots, jeans, and a black hoodie. Annie's sneakers got soaked the last time she was in the sewer. The boots would serve her well.

Splinter had called earlier in the day and asked her to pick up a pizza for the turtles. They would meet outside her work again. Annie was so nervous she was shaking as she stood by that sewer grate.

What if the turtles didn't like her? That would pretty much spoil the deal for her. She didn't want to be a homewrecker.

She didn't have long to dwell in her thoughts. Splinter emerged from the sewer. He helped her down and slid the grate back over her.

"You're shaking," he pointed out. "Is it too cold down here for you?"

"No," Annie said. "Just a bit nervous."

"Try not to be," Splinter said smiling at her. "You'll do just fine."

"Were they mad?" Annie asked as they began to walk.

"I believe Leonardo has mixed feelings," the rat explained. "He'll come around. Don't worry about them. Just be yourself and they will love you."

Annie hoped it was true. If she was going to have any future with Splinter she needed the turtles trust.

After a few minutes they found the hidden door. Splinter pulled the lever and headed inside. Annie lagged behind a second before walking in. She directed her attention to the pizza in her hand.

The turtles were sitting in the living room waiting for Splinter to return with Annie. They all looked up when the two entered.

"Wow," Mikey said. "She is beautiful."

"Mikey," Donnie warned elbowing his brother in his side.

Annie knew she was blushing. She wasn't used to being told she was beautiful. She chanced a lot up. Four sets of eyes were wide eyed and staring at her.

"Beautiful and brings pizza!" Mikey said jumping to his feet. "Great! I thought we where going to have that fish in the kitchen."

Mikey took the pizza into the kitchen. His brothers quickly followed. Splinter was revealed to see Leo smiling. It seemed the boy was back to his old self.

"We have baked salmon," Splinter explained walking after his sons. "Would you like some salad?"

"Oh I can get it," Annie said following him.

"Nonsense you are a guest in my home," Splinter said. "Sit."

Annie took a spot next to Raph. He smiled at her as he ate.

"So how long have you know Splinter?" Raph asked after he swallowed his first mouthful of pizza.

"Oh...," she said a bit caught off guard. "About a week."

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Mikey asked.

That earned him another jab in the side from Donatello. The youngest turtle gave a surprised yelp.

"Please excuse my brother," Donatello said. "You don't have to answer that."

"I'm so sorry," Splinter said changing the subject. "I forgot to introduce them. Please excuse me."

Splinter quickly ran through each name pointing to each one of the turtles. He placed some fish and salad on a plate. He placed the plate in front of Annie. The food smelled so good. She wished she could cook half as good as Splinter.

Annie quickly dug into the food. She was going to gain ten pounds if she kept seeing Splinter.

"So what do you do for a living?" Leo asked.

"I'm a secretary," Annie explained. "The pay sucks but it's a job."

"I do tech support from time to time so I hear you there," Donatello said with a chuckle.

"Nothing to worse than entertaining at kid's birthday parties," Mikey said shaking his head.

"I like your hair by the way," Raph said. "Is your hair really that blonde?"

"Yes," Annie said. "That's why I add a fun color. I look like a ghost without a little color added."

Splinter made his plate and sat down next to Annie. The turtles quickly pushed down their dinner.

"Attack of the killer tomatoes is coming on in five minutes," Mikey explained. "I love that movie."

"I've never seen it," Annie admitted. "I love old monster movies but I never got around to that one."

"Mikey watches it every chance he gets," Raph explained.

The turtles finished their dinner and hurried off to the living room. Annie still felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. The boys seemed to like her but she was still nervous.

"You are doing wonderful," Splinter said as if he could read her mind.

"Thanks," Annie said looking down at her food.

"After we're done eating we can join the boys if you wish," Splinter suggested. "Or we could go to my room. My sons tend to get a bit ...rowdy when they watch a movie together."

"Some time alone would nice," Annie suggested.

Splinter nodded in agreement. Once they were finished eating they headed to the mutant rat's bedroom.

The room was just what Annie expected. The space was clean and organized. There was a large bed pushed up against the corner. The room contained a small closet and a beside table. She noticed that the paper with her number on it lay on his beside dresser. A small porcelain cat was sitting on the corner of the paper.

Annie sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him. She wasn't sure how to proceed. She didn't to throw herself at him. She knew men didn't like that. Splinter sat down next to her.

"I don't know what to do here," Annie admitted. "I know this whole thing is..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence. She suddenly felt his mouth against hers. He was so warm against her. The kiss was soft. There was no pushing her to the bed. He wasn't trying to force his tongue into her mouth. It was just a simple kiss. Annie relaxed into it.

When they finally had to pull back for air they were both smiling. Annie leaned forward and nuzzled into him.

"I guess we're dating then," Splinter said.

"I suppose so," Annie said with a chuckle.

\--

Mikey lifted his head and looked towards the kitchen. It was only then that he noticed Splinter and Annie were missing.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

"Splinter's room I'm sure," Raph said trying to focus on the movie.

"What are they doing in there?" Mikey asked in a confused tone.

"Use your imagination," Leo suggested.

Mikey looked confused for a minute. Then his eyes went wide and he nodded.

"So still don't like her Leo?" Donny asked.

"I don't know," Leo said with a shrug. "She seems nice. This whole thing is just strange."

"Let it go," the purple clad turtle said. "This is a bit strange for all of us but we just need to accept it. This is Splinter's life."

"I know," Leo said before falling silent.

His brothers decided to let the matter rest. They knew he would come around when the time was right.

\---

Annie stayed in Splinter's room long into the night. Most men would have already tried to get her to have sex with them by then. Not Splinter. He sat next to her on his bed and showed her photo albums. Album after album of his sons and their human friends.

"Wait," Annie said pointing to a picture of April. "I know her. She was a reporter."

"Yes," Splinter said with a nod. "She changed professions a while back."

"Is there anyway I can meet her?" she asked.

"Of course," Splinter said. "I can arrange that. She is often here."

"That would be amazing," Annie said. "She was the only reason I watched the news for a long time."

She saw Splinter glance at the clock. She saw it was a little after ten.

"You must tired," she said frowning. "I guess I better get out of here."

"I am sorry," he said. "It has been a very long day for me."

Annie knew their was species divide between them. She doubted Splinter was really that old but rats didn't age well. The average life span was only three years. It must have been the mutation that allowed him a longer life span.

"I get it," she said relaxing her face into a smile. "I bet I'm actually older than you but we just aged different."

"I want to give you something before I take you home," Splinter said.

Splinter stood up and went opened the closet door. During his years in the sewer he had found many things. Everything from television remotes to jewelry. He remembered an item he had found. He opened a small box and recovered something.

He kept the item closed in his hand and he closed the box. He shut his closet door before returning to the bed.

"Hold out your hand," he instructed.

Annie held out her out in front of her. She could imagine what he was going to give her. He opened his hand and placed a necklace in her hand. Annie held it up and looked at it. There was a silver crescent moon on a silver chain.

"Splinter," she said admiring it. "You don't have to give me this."

"I want to," Splinter said. "Let me put it on."

Annie nodded and handed the necklace back. She turned so her back was to him. She lifted her hair and held it out of the way. Splinter unclasp the necklace and slipped it around her neck. He snapped the clasp back together and then moved his hands away.

Annie thought there was something intimate about someone helping another person put on jewelry. She could feel his breath on her neck. She could feel the tips of his fingers touching her skin. There was a light scratching as his nails pushed up against her skin. She dropped her hair back down to her neck.

Splinter smiled as she turned around. He was glad he had something pretty to give her. He knew it wasn't much but it seemed to make her happy.

"Thank you," She said looking down at it.

"If you are ready," Splinter said. "I would like to walk you home."

Annie nodded. She rose to her feet and followed him out of his room. When they passed through the living room Annie noticed only Mikey renamed there. He was sitting up watching a re-run of Doctor Who.

"Don't stay up too late," Splinter said.

"I won't Sensi," Mickey said. "Are you taking Annie home?"

"Yes," the rat said simply.

"It was nice meeting you," Mickey said turning to face them. "Have a good night."

"Thank you," Annie said. "Same to you."

Mickey nodded and turned his attention back to the television. Splinter and Annie headed out of the lair and up towards street levels.

"Mikey seems like a really good kid," Annie said. "They all seem like good kids but I Mike seems the most fun."

"He really is in his own way," Splinter said.

Annie chuckled to herself as they headed up through the sewer grate. Outside it was pouring rain. Annie yelped and dove back into the sewer.

"Oh my god," she said. "It's pouring."

"You shouldn't be walking in that," Splinter said. "I believe this is the nearest grate to your home."

"I'll be alright," Annie said. "I'll just run."

"Nonsense," Splinter said. "You'll stay at the lair tonight."

Annie didn't have to go into work the next morning so it would be perfect. She wasn't sure about it. It seemed a bit much.

"If you are alright with it," Annie said.

"Of course," he said.

The two of them headed back down to the lair. The television was off in the living room and Mikey was rutting around in the kitchen. He looked up with interest when Annie entered the room.

"I thought you went home," Mikey said.

"It's raining terribly," Splinter said. "She can not walk home in it. She will sleep here tonight."

"You can have my room," Mikey said as he discovered a box of Oreos. "Cookies!"

"I couldn't do that," Annie said with a shake of her head. "I can sleep on the couch."

"That couch is awful," Mikey said eating cookies. "Trust me. It won't bother me but you wouldn't sleep at all."

"That is very kind," Splinter said. "Thank you Michelangelo."

"I'll show you where it is," Mikey said sitting the box of cookies down.

Annie nodded and followed Mikey. He led her out of the kitchen and down another hallway.

"Sorry about the mess," Mikey said as he opened the door. "I'm not the cleanest person."

When the turtle opened the door Annie wasn't surprised by what she saw. It looked like a war zone. The floor was covered with comic books. The bed was unmade. There was a large mystery lump in the middle of the bed. Candy wrappers were scattered on the dresser.

"That's alright," Annie said with a chuckle.

Mikey pulled back the sheets and retrieved a skateboard. He tossed it to the floor.

"If you need anything just come out and get me," Mikey said.

"Thank you," Annie said.

"Well," Mikey said. "Goodnight."

Mikey left without another word and closed the door behind him. Annie didn't normally sleep in her clothes but she didn't dare sleep naked there. What if one of the boys walked in?

She undid her necklace and sat it on the beside table. There was only a gum covered alarm clock on it.

She climbed into the bed and covered herself up. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Right away she felt something poking into her. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. There was something under her pillow.

Annie lifted the pillow and discovered an action figure. She picked it up and set it on the floor. She tried to lie down again and found it more comfortable. Before long she was asleep.

 

\---

Mikey fetched some extra blankets from the hall closet and went to make his bed. He really liked Annie and wanted her to stay around. He noticed Splinter was waiting in the living room.

"I want to thank you again Michelangelo," Splinter said.

"No problem," Mikey said. "I like Annie."

"How are your brothers handling this?" the rat asked. "Leo seems very tense. I know he has mixed feelings."

"I think he's feeling threatened," Mikey said spreading the blankets. "Don said he's scared of getting a stepmom. I think he's coming around though."

"If you ever need to talk to me don't be afraid," Splinter said. "I am always here to listen."

"Thanks Sensi," Mikey said.

Splinter nodded and headed off to the his room.

Mikey climbed under the blankets and put his head on the pillow. He really hoped that things worked between Splinter and Annie worked out. Their family felt so complete with her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Annie awoke the next morning she felt pure confusion. She wasn't in her bed. The mattress she was on was far too soft to be her bed. She could hear soft voices in the distant.

Slowly memory of the previous night came back to her. She was in Michelangelo's room. She pushed the blankets off and glanced at herself in the small mirror in the room. She looked awful. Her hair was sticking out everywhere. She knew there was zero chance of finding a hair brush in the turtles room. Perhaps Splinter had one.

She put her new necklace back on and headed out of the room.

She found all the turtles and Splinter in the kitchen. They were passing around boxes of cereal. Pieces of cereal were falling onto the table and the floor. Mikey had a handful of marshmallows on top of a bowl of corn flakes.

Splinter was trying to eat a plate of bacon and eggs. He seemed to be struggling with it. Every few seconds a piece of cereal would hit him or end up in his food.

"Give it a break Mikey," Raph said.

Mikey was messily pouring more lucky charms in his bowl.

Annie leaned against the wall and just watched them. They hadn't noticed her yet and she was just enjoying the moment.

"Did you sleep well Annie?" Splinter asked.

How did that man know she was there? All the turtles looked in her direction.

"I slept great," Annie said. "Is there anyway I can get a hair brush? I look like a puff ball."

"I have one in the bathroom," Splinter said starting to stand up.

"Finish your breakfast," she said with a wave of her hand. "I'll find it."

Splinter nodded and sat back down. Annie walked into the bathroom and locked the door. It didn't take too long to find the hair brush. She pulled out Splinter's hair before she started to brush her own.

When she was done she still thought she looked like crap. She didn't have any makeup or skin cream with her. Her face was naturally pale but she did have a little acne around her hair line. She felt so ugly. She splashed a little water on her face but it didn't seem to help.

She put the hairbrush back before heading out of the bathroom.

When she returned to the kitchen she found Splinter alone making more eggs and bacon. She could hear the turtles' weapons clashing together in another room.

"I believe the rain has stopped." Splinter said. "I will walk you to a better hidden grate after you eat."

"You're the best," Annie said sitting down at the table. "Men are not normally this nice to me."

"Well," the rat said. "I'm glad you finally found a gentleman."

Annie simply smiled. She was very lucky to have found Splinter. He sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

"Splinter," she said pushing her food around with a fork. "Your family is being so kind to me. I really want to be able to show you five the same hospitality."

"I'm sure you will have the chance," Splinter said sitting down next to her.

Annie knew she would never be able to tell her own family about them. Her own mother and brothers lived a short distance away. Sooner or later they would realize she was keeping something from them. What would she do then?

"What are you thinking about?" he questioned. "You have something on your mind."

"I wish I could take you home to meet my family," she said. "If you weren't a rat my mother would love you."

"Yes," he said. "I have thought about that."

"I don't mind really," Annie said. "I'm not going to break it off with you because of it. All relationships have challenges."

"If this is meant to be it will find a way to work," Splinter said.

"I feel the same way," Annie said.

"Eat," he said standing up. "I need to go check on my boys. They are being too quiet."

Annie ate her food slowly. Part of her didn't want to leave. She wanted to spent the rest of the day there. Yet, she knew she couldn't. She had things that needed to be handled at home.

When she was finally done eating she went to find Splinter. She found them in the dojo training. Splinter had his walking stick in his hand and was direction them.

  
"Leonardo," he said. "You're standing still. Keep your feet moving. It will distract your enemy. Raphael not so fast. Plan your move."

He smiled in Annie's direction before holding up a hand.

"Keep practicing," he instructed. "I'll be back shortly."

He walked out of the dojo and stood by Annie's side. Without a word the two of them walked out of the lair. They went a different way then normal. Annie guessed Splinter knew the sewer like she knew the mall.

"Splinter," she said after a long moment of silence. "I really don't deserve a man as good as you."

"Every woman deserves a man who respects her," Splinter said. "I think American women forget this."

"Perhaps," Annie said with a chuckle. "Sometimes I forget how old fashioned you are."

"Just because a belief is old fashioned do not make it wrong," the rat pointed out.

Annie loved everything that came out of his mouth. He was very wise.

"We will come out in an alley," Splinter instructed when they reached a ladder. "You go down the alley and to the left. That will take you home."

"I hate to go," she said. "I love every minute I spend with you."

"I do as well," Splinter said.

Annie leaned in and placed her lips against his. Splinter instantly relaxed into it. It felt so nice they kissed. She could feel his warm fur and whiskers against her. She could actually hear his heartbeat. After a moment they pulled apart. She gave up a little wave up heading out of the sewers.

No one even seemed to notice her as she walked through the streets to her home. New York was such a big city. It was a pure miracle that she had met Splinter. It was as if it was meant to be.

When Annie reached her apartment she was surprised to find the door open. She carefully opened it and looked around. She could hear footsteps in her bedroom. The door opened and a large man emerged from the dark room.

Annie felt like her heart stopped. That man's name was Jeremy. He was from a dark chapter of her life. She had dated him for nearly two years. He often drank and beat her very badly. After he broke her arm she decided enough was enough and reported him to the police. He got locked up and she was supposed to have a restraining order against him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked backing up.

"Annie," he said walking towards her. "Your little restraining order ended yesterday."

She started to go for the door but he jumped in front of her. He started to back her against the wall.

"Please leave," Annie said. "I'm not looking for a fight."

"You're my girl," Jeremy said. "I want what is mine."

Annie opened her mouth to say something but she never got the chance. He brought up his hand and slapped her across the face. She let out a cry of pain.

"Don't make this hard on yourself," he said.

"No," she said. "Leave now."

"Someone grew a backbone," he said. "We'll see what we can do about that."

He grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her to the floor without much effort. Pain ripped through her body as she came in contact with the hard wood. Jeremy walked over and gave her a hard kick in the side. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I'll beat some sense into you," Jeremy said.

Annie felt Jeremy's shoe come in contact with her arm. After a few kicks she didn't even feel it anymore. She was trying to think of a way to defend herself.

Then she saw the broom. He wouldn't be expecting it. It was only about two feet away. Even though her body was seriously sore she lunged for the broom.

"You've got some fight in you now," he said.

Annie jumped to her feet and held the broom out in front of her. He made to grade the handle but she darted to the left.

Keep your feet moving. Plan your moves. Splinter's words came back to her.

She tried not to stand still. She bounced from foot to foot. She saw Jeremy's attention go to her feet. His eyes wide and they kept darting from foot to foot. 

Annie lunged forward with broom. She drove the handle into Jeremy's stomach. He gave a cry and felt to the floor. It caused her wrist unbelievable pain to do it. It felt like every bone in her hand was broken. Yet, she knew if she didn't fight back he might kill her.

"I'm calling the police," she said sliding towards the phone. "I will not put up with shit anymore."

Jeremy moved to stand but Annie knew he would. She drove the broom into him again.

"Annie!" he cried. "I'm going to kill you and whoever you taught you that shit."

He went down again and didn't get back up. He was clutching his stomach and had a pained look on his face. Annie didn't take her eyes off him as she picked up the phone. She quickly pushed in the right numbers.

"What is your emergency?" a strong voice asked.

Annie quickly explained what was going on. As she hung up up the phone she looked down at her ex-boyfriend. He was curled up on the floor moaning pain. For the first time in her life Annie felt like she could accomplish anything.


	7. Chapter 7

When the ambulance and police arrived they took a short statement from her before sending her to the hospital.

It wasn't until she got there that she realized how badly she was hurt. She was covered in bruises. She had a black eye and a broken wrist. The doctors were shocked she had fought back as well as she had.

As for Jeremy he would spend a day in the hospital and was looking at more jail time.

Annie knew she was going to have to call Splinter and tell him what happened. She knew she would be in no shape to be crawling through the sewers for a few days. She was actually thinking about going to see her mom for a few days.

Once the doctors left her alone she dug out her cellphone. She looked through recent calls until she found Splinter's number. She pushed the call button and relaxed against the pillows.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello," came the voice of one of the turtles.

Annie wasn't sure which turtle it was.

"Hi this is Annie," she said in a soft voice. "Is Splinter there?"

"Yea," the turtle said. "Hold on a minute."

Annie could hear voices talking in the distance. After a moment she heard Splinter's voice.

"Annie?" he asked. "Are you alright? Donatello says that you don't sound good."

"I'm in the hospital," she explained. "An old boyfriend decided to pay a visit."

"He put you in the hospital?" Splinter asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes," Annie said. "I'm pretty beaten up and my wrist is broken. Don't worry. They got him and he's back on his way to jail."

"I'm sorry," Splinter said. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah," she said. "They've got me pretty dosed on pain meds. I just wanted you to know that I won't be able to come over for a while. I don't want to be climbing around the sewers with a broken wrist."

"Of course not," the rat said.

"I was thinking about going to visit my mom for a few days," Annie explained. "I really don't like the idea. She'll just be nagging at me about my life choices again."

"I have an idea," he said. "My friend April has a small farm in the country. How would you like the idea of a little vacation?"

Annie couldn't remember her last vacation. She was going to have to take some time off from work anyway.

"Are you sure she would be alright with that?" Annie asked.

"I can ask her," Splinter said. "I don't think she would have a problem with it. We go up there all the time."

"That would be amazing," Annie said. "I've to stay here for the night. I hate hospitals. I'll be out of here first thing tomorrow. Can you go over to my place tonight and feed my rat? His food is on top of the cage. The key is under the mat."

"Of course I will. I'll call and get back to you tomorrow," he said. "Take some time to rest."

"I will," she said. "Bye love."

Annie realized she had never used a pet name for Splinter before. Had she over stepped a line? There was a long pause on the phone. Perhaps Splinter was unsure how to respond.

"Goodbye love," he finally responded in a happy voice.

Annie smiled as she hung up her phone. Despite the problem with Jeremy her life was actually started to change for the better.

  
\--

Splinter was unsure how to go about it. Should he take all the boys and make a family event out of it. Should he just take Annie? That seemed a bit much. He was standing at the phone leaning on his walking stick.

Michelangelo was passing through on his way from his room.

"What going on Splinter?" he asked. "You look confused."

"Oh it's Annie," he said. "An old boyfriend showed up and ... well she isn't in good shape now. I'm going to take her to April's farmhouse for a little while."

"Are we going?" Mikey asked.

"That is just what I was wondering," Splinter said. "I have a feeling Leonardo won't like the idea of being up there with her."

"I'll go," Mikey said. "I bet Donnie would like to go. He likes her. Raph isn't one for being out there in the country and Leo is still...having issues with her."

Splinter knew Mikey was right but he wasn't sure about leaving Leonardo and Raphael alone together.

"Perhaps I could get Casey and April to check on them," Splinter said. "Yes. That is what I will do. Thank you Michelangelo."

Mikey nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Splinter picked up the phone and dialed April's number. It was ages before she picked up.

"Casey! I told you if it doesn't have microwave instructions don't put it in there," April yelled in the distance. "Hello."

"Did I call at a bad time?" Splinter asked.

"It's never a good time with Casey," April explained with a laugh. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to use the farm house," the rat explained. "An old boyfriend of Annie's showed up and beat her pretty badly. She needs a quiet place to relax for a few days."

"Oh my god," April said. "That's horrible. I really hope she feels better."

"I do as well," he said. "I'm taking Michelangelo and Donatello with us."

"You're leaving Raph and Leo alone together?" April asked.

"I think they are doing well right now," Splinter said. "Perhaps you or Casey could check on them from time to time?"

"Of course," April said. "You guys spent as much time as you need up there. Call me when you want to pick you up and I'll drive you out there."

"Thank you so much," Splinter said. "I'll you call sometime tomorrow."

After they said their goodbyes Splinter hung up the phone and went to pack. He had to pack, get two of sons ready, and go take care of Annie's rat. Who knew having a girlfriend was going to be so much work?

\---

  
Annie felt a lot better the next morning. Her wrist was in a cast and her arm was in a sling. She called work and explained to them she was going to be out of work two weeks. Her boss was pretty understanding about the whole thing.

At least she had something to look forward to. She needed to get home and pack. She wasn't even sure how long time pack for. Annie wondered how many of the turtles Splinter would bring.

He was too old fashioned to take her off on an overnight without someone else there. She didn't mind. The fact of being there alone with for days for kind of intimating. She wasn't ready for that either.

She was excited she woke up at seven in the morning. She had a little time to kill. She knew they wouldn't let her go until nine. Annie pulled out of her phone and went to the browser. She needed to a little research on rats. She typed in a few words into the search bar. Her face grew red as google displayed the results.

Rat breeding tips  
Rat breeding cycle

She clicked on the second result. Annie had never bread rats before so she didn't much about that subject.

After a little reading she found out at lot she didn't know. Female rats went into heat every four to five days all year round. No wonder there were so many rats in the world.

She was so into her reading that she almost didn't see the doctor come into the room.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Much better," Annie said turning off her phone.

"I hope you're planning on taking it easy for a few days," the doctor said as he checked her chart.

"Yes," she said. "I've already called my boss. My boyfriend, his kids, and I are going to a country retreat for a few days."

"That sounds like a fun time," he said. "How old are the kids?"

Annie guessed they were all the same age. Mikey seemed a little younger but that might just be a maturity thing.

"He has four teenagers," she explained.

"Wow," he said. "Hopefully you won't have your hands too full. You're free to go when you're ready."

Annie nodded her understanding and the doctor headed out of the room. She quickly jumped out of the bed. She couldn't wait to get going.

\----

Annie returned home and was happy to see Splinter had been there. Pixie had been fed and her cage was clean. She really did have the best boyfriend in the world.

She dug her suitcase out of the closet and started to pack. She had to take her time packing.  The motion killed her wrist. She was only about half way down when her phone rang. It took her a minute to retrieve it with only one hand.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello Annie," came Splinter's voice. "How are you doing today?"

"Much better," Annie said. "I'm home and packing."

"Good to hear," the rat said. "April is going to drive us up there once it gets dark. I'm bringing Michelangelo and Donatello. I hope that is alright."

"Of course," she said. "I love those guys."

"Good," he said. "I'll call you again when we are on the way."

After saying goodbye Annie hung up the phone and went back to packing. She went into the bathroom and grabbed her shampoo and soap. She stopped when she noticed her birth control sitting on the sink.

Even though she hadn't been dating anyone she didn't see a point of going off it. She didn't see the harm in being prepared. She grabbed the small pink case and carried it to her suitcase. She carefully hid it under her clothes. She didn't want anyone finding it. As she went back to packing she knew she was going to have the best time.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about not updating a few days. My life is pure craziness right now.

\--

After she packed she felt so tired and sore. She took one of her pain killers and settled down for a nap. After a few hours she was jolted awake by a knock on the door. She climbed out of the bed and walked to the door.

She opened it with her good arm and and was shocked to see April O'Neil on her doorstep.

"Oh my god," Annie said. "I'm so excited to meet you."

"I'm excited to meet you too," April said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I just freaked out there but I was a big fan of yours when you were on the news," the younger girl said.

"Thanks," she said. "Splinter told me you were a fan of mine. That's kind of why I wanted to surprise you. Do you need help with your bags?"

"That would be nice," Annie said. "I have two bags and Pixie."

Annie led her into the bedroom. The blonde took the smaller bag. April took the other bag in one hand and Pixie's cage in the other.

They went outside and loaded in into the van. Splinter, Michelangelo, and Donatello were sitting the back. April went back to lock Annie's home up while Donatello helped her into the van.

Splinter frowned when he saw the state Annie was in. He really didn't why men beat women. Annie was so small and helpless looking. He could't imagine hurting a hair on her head.

"I'm alright," Annie said when saw Splinter looking at her with wide eyes. "I held my own against him."

Within a few minutes they were driving along. Mikey looked like he wanted to say something from time to time but he kept looking away.

"What's up Mikey?" she finally asked.

"Nothing," he said trying to focus his attention on the comic in his hands.

Annie knew there was something on the young turtle's mind. She decided she would try to get some alone time with him. Perhaps then he would open up to her.

"So Annie," April finally said breaking the silence. "How are you handing all this? I remember it was kind of a shock when I met the turtles."

"So much makes sense now," Annie said. "That's how you found out about the foot. Things make so much sense now. This all feels like a dream."

"That feeling goes away," April said. "After a while it'll seem normal."

"Well they really do make you feel at home," Annie said glancing at Splinter.

"Leo is being really uptight," Donnie said. "But I think he's coming around."

Annie didn't like that. She didn't want any of his kids to have issues with her. She really hoped Leo was coming around.

"I talked to him about it," April said. "I think I really got through to him."

"Try not to worry about it," Donnie said. "Change always freaks Leo out. It's only been about a week. Give him some time."

Annie simply nodded. She supposed they were right. The five of them fell into a comfortable silence. Splinter fell asleep soon after their conversation. Donnie and Mikey were looking through a comic together.

After a few hours of riding she was starting to get sore.

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked looking up. "You look like you're in pain."

"It's my wrist," Annie said. "Can you hand me my Doctor Who bag? It rolled away from me."

Donnie reached down a picked up the small bag and her bottle of water. He handed the bag to her. With a bit of struggle Annie found the bottle of pills and got one out. Once she had returned the bottle to the bag and sat the bag down Donnie handed her the water bottle.

Annie swallowed the pill down and let out a sigh of relief. She drank down another mouthful of water.

"That must really suck," Mikey said. "How long are you doing to be like that?"

"Two to three months," Annie said. "I see the doctor in two weeks to see how I'm healing."

"Why did he do that to you?" Mikey asked.

That was a hard question to answer. Not to mention explain to a teenager.

"He wants me back because he knows I've put up with it in the past," Annie explained. "He just wants a broken girl."

"Why would anyone want that?" the orange clad turtle asked.

"He had his own issues he didn't know how to deal with and I was just there. He had a problem with booze," Annie explained. 

Mikey fell silent and looked away. Annie looked down at Pixie in her cage. She had bought her when Jeremy got locked up. She so alone and helpless. Pixie was there to help her feel better.

"And we are there," April said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

April pulled the van into the yard in front of farmhouse. The jolt woke Splinter up. He let out a groan and looked around.

"Don and Mikey bring the groceries in," April said. "I'll help Annie bring her stuff in."

Donnie and Mikey opened the back of the van. They grabbed the bags of groceries and headed towards the house. Annie picked up Pixie's cage. Splinter climbed out of the van ahead of her and helped her down.

"Come on," Splinter said. "April will get your bags."

Lights started to flick on in the house. Splinter and Annie walked inside. Pixie was squirming with excitement. They walked into the living room and Annie quickly put Pixie down on the coffee table.

"I love this place," Annie said looking around. "I've never been in a house this big before."

"Yes," Splinter said nodding. "Seven bedrooms and two baths."

"Annie?" April calling walking into the house. "Are you two sharing a room?"

Annie and Splinter looked at each other. They really hadn't had a chance to talk about it.

"I'll leave that up to you," Splinter finally said. "You are the lady after all. I think your comfort is the most important thing."

"I think sharing would be good," Annie said. "I'm going to need help with my arm."

"Alright," April said. "I'm going to put your bags in the biggest bedroom. I'm staying here tonight Annie. I don't want to drive back tonight so if you need anything just call."

"Thanks April," she said. "You're a saint."

April waved her off and headed upstairs.

"Are you hungry at all?" Splinter asked. "I'm sure the turtles will eat before they go to bed. They never seem to stop eating."

"Yeah," she said. "I really need to eat with my meds. My stomach is already starting to hurt."

The two of them headed into the kitchen. Donatello and Mikey were making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Annie found a bottle of milk in the fridge and poured herself a glass. She sat down at the table next to Splinter.

"You want one?" Donnie asked. "How about you Sensi?"

"Yes," she said. "Thanks."

"Just Jelly," Splinter said.

He never did take a liking to peanut butter. Once he got it in his mouth he never seemed to be able to get it all out. Donnie handed her a sandwich. She quickly dug into it. She really hadn't eaten much that day.

Once she had it in her she quickly downed the rest of her milk. She wanted to get to bed. Her pain medicine was making her so tired.

"I'm going to bed," Annie said standing up. "Goodnight guys."

"I'll be up in a bit," Splinter said.

Annie nodded. He had just woken up from a nap. She headed up the stairs and began looking for April. She found her in one of the smaller bedroom digging through a small bag.

"Looking for your room?" April asked.

"Yea," Annie said. "I feel dead on my feet. Could you help me change? I hate to sound like a pain but I don't feel comfortable asking Splinter tonight."

"Of course," April said.

She sat her bag down and walked out of the room. April led her into one of the bigger bedrooms. There was a large four poster bed pressed up against the wall. There was a big dresser with a mirror on it. April shut the door behind them.

"So," April said sitting on the bed. "Has Splinter ever seen you naked before?"

"No!" Annie said with a laugh.

Annie opened one of her bags and dug out a night gown.

"I wish I wasn't all bruised up right now," she said setting the night gown on the dresser.

"Splinter won't care," April said. "He really cares about you. I can tell by the way he talks about you."

Annie didn't have a problem getting the sling off. She sat that down on the dresser. She was struggling to pull her shirt over her head.

"Let me help," April said. "You look like your struggling."

Annie didn't have a problem being naked in front of another woman. It seemed like that was a normal part of growing up. April helped her out of her clothes and into her night gown.

"Do you leave your sling off when your sleeping?" April asked.

"Yea," Annie said sitting down. "It'll just get in the way."

April sat back down next to her.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"A little," Annie said. "Splinter is such a wonderful guy and I am so scared I'm going to mess this up."

"I know Splinter comes off as this really old fashioned kind of guy but don't let that fool you," April said. "He's still a man."

"I know," Annie said.

"Alright," April said standing up. "I'm going to sleep but again if you need something get me. Goodnight."

"Thanks April," she said. "Get some sleep."

April left the room and shut the door behind her. Annie climbed under the blankets and put her head on the pillow. She was asleep in minutes.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Splinter didn't waste much time before going to bed. The turtles were tired as well. The journey always took it out of them. He walked up the stairs and to his room. April always put him in the same room.

He opened the door and looked into the room. He didn't need to flick on the light to see. Bright moon light was shinning through the bedroom windows. He caught sight of Annie under the sheets.

Even with the bruises on her face and cast on her wrist she was still the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He wasn't sure how to go about what he was getting ready to do.

He didn't normally sleep with clothes on. Yet, he couldn't imagine doing that with Annie in the bed. Of course it wasn't really like he was naked. His fur covered everything very well. His manly parts were hidden with fur.

Splinter stood by the bed for the longest time trying to make up his mind. Annie stirred under the blankets and slowly opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a confused voice.

"I'm trying to make a decision," he said.

For a few minutes Annie just stared at him. She blinked hard a few times and suddenly she figured out what he was debating.

"It's OK if you sleep without anything on," she said. "I have a night gown and you have fur. I'm alright with it."

Annie gave a yawn and rolled on her side away from him. Splinter took off his clothes and placed them in the hamper. He leaned his stick against the wall. He took his time climbing under the blankets.

Another debate took place in his brain. Was he supposed to cuddle with her? He decided against it. He put his head on the pillow and went to sleep.

\---

The next morning Mikey was the first one awake. He started to head downstairs but stopped. He quietly walked over to Splinter and Annie's room and opened the door.

He smiled at what he saw. Annie and Splinter were curled up against each other asleep.

"Get out of there," a whispered voice filled his ears.

He glanced over his shoulder to find Donatello staring at him. Mikey quickly shut the door.

"I can't help it," Mikey said. "This whole thing is so exciting."

Donnie and Mikey headed downstairs to find some breakfast.

Annie gave a yawn and slowly opened her eyes. She lifted her head slightly and took the room in. She was pressed tightly against something warm and fury. Splinter. She was curled up against Splinter. She snuggled up tighter and put her head back on the pillow. She could stay there all morning.

"Good morning Annie," Splinter said softly. "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock," she said.

She wanted to roll over and face him but her wrist wouldn't allow it. Annie felt Splinter's hand touch her neck. He was twirling on his fingers in her hair.

The touch was soft but intimate. She learned into it. She could feel the tip of his nail brushing her skin. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. It made the hairs on her neck stand up with excitement.

"Annie?" he asked.

"Yes Splinter," she said.

"I don't want to offend," Splinter said. "But...I must say this. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I naturally feel...urges."

That caused Annie's eyes to open wide. Was Splinter trying to tell her he was horny? He sure had a funny way of putting things.

"I'm not offended," she said after choosing her words carefully.

"Would you let me...do...something to you?" Splinter questioned.

Annie's heart began to race. She thanked god she was on birth control. Perhaps they would get to that point during their vacation.

"Of course," Annie said. "What did you have in mind?"

Splinter didn't say anything. He helped her onto her back before he darted under the sheets. Annie couldn't believe what was happening? What was Splinter doing? Was he getting ready to do what she thought he was?

She could feel his hands on her. He was pushing her night gown up and out of the way. He slowly pushed her panties down. The slid down next and pooled around her ankles. She spread her legs aside wide as she could.

Annie closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillow. She jumped a little when she felt Splinter's nose against her. He held still until she relaxed again. Slowly he stuck out his tongue and ran it along her clit.

She wanted to push the sheets away and push his head down with her good hand. She decided not to. She didn't want to seem too pushy. Annie decided instead to hold onto the sheets with her good hand.

"So good," she whispered. "You're amazing."

Splinter chuckled to himself as he pressed his tongue inside of her. Annie was beyond making words at that point. She pressed down towards the appendage inside of her. She felt Splinter's hands on her thighs. His nails were slightly digging in.

After a few moments he slipped his tongue out and focused on her clit.

"Splinter!" she yelled.

She was trying to be quiet. She knew April or the turtles could might hear her. It was hard though. She just wanted to cry out in pleasure. Splinter was very good at what he was doing.

\--

"Should I go get them?" Mikey asked.

Mikey and Donatello were in the kitchen making breakfast. April joined them soon after and decided to lend a hand.

"Perhaps," Donnie said. "Splinter doesn't like to sleep late."

April frowned at that. There was always the chance the two of them were being intimate. No one wanted to walk in on that.

"Just leave them alone," April said. "Annie needs her rest."

Mikey didn't seem to hear her. He darted out of the kitchen. April sighed before turning her attention back to breakfast. She just hoped Mikey didn't see something he didn't want to see.

\---

Mikey ran upstairs to his father's room. He about ready to knock on the door he heard it. Soft moaning was coming from behind the door. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Were they...fooling around?

The orange clad turtle gave made a gagging noise. He loved the idea of having Annie around but he couldn't picture the two of them doing that together. He quickly turned and ran back to the kitchen.

"Were they up?" Donnie asked putting some bacon on a plate.

"Oh yeah," Mikey said. "They're up but...I don't think they're coming down for a little while."

"Why?" Donnie asked sitting down to his breakfast.

By the long on Mikey's face April knew the answer to the question. No doubt he had seen or heard something embarrassing. When Mikey didn't say anything Donnie gave her a confused look.

"I think Mikey is trying to say they are enjoying each other's company," April said hoping to help the situation.

"Oh," Donnie said. "Wow."

The three of them said no more as they tried to focus on breakfast.

\--

Upstairs Splinter was focusing on the task at hand. Annie was so close to the edge. She was gripping the sheets were with her good hand as hard as she could. Her head was thrown back, eyes shut, and mouth open.

Then it hit her like a lightening. Her eyes shot open a she let out a low cry. It took all of her self control not to scream out. The best orgasm she had experienced in years rocked her body.

When he was sure she was done Splinter emerged from the sheets. He gave her a large smile and laid down next to her.

"Wow," she said feeling completely drained. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," he said. "You looked like you needed it."

"I did," she said. "Now I need food. As soon as I'm feeling better I'll make it up to."

"Whenever you're ready," Splinter said.

"Are you two done yet?" came Mikey's voice. "Breakfast is getting cold!"

"Mikey!" Donnie and April yelled at the same time.

Splinter and Annie burst into a fit of laughter. There was never a dull moment in their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

  
\---

Annie spent the next few days trying to relax. She had kept her cellphone off the whole time. She didn't really want anyone from the outside world calling her.

On the third day she decided it was best to turn it on and see if anyone was trying to reach her. She walked out onto the front porch and sat on the swing.

She noticed Mikey and Donnie a short distance away training. The two turtles were tumbling across the grass. Splinter was upstairs taking a nap. The heat of the day had taken a toll on him.

Five missed calls.

Annie frowned at that. She clicked on the list and was surprised to see her mother and one of her brothers had tried to call her. There was also a number she didn't know. She quickly touched her mother's number. She picked up right away.

"Annie?" she asked in a worried voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes Mom," she said. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" her mother demanded. "The police called me and told me what happened. I've been trying to find you for three days. They were trying to get a hold of you."

"I'm so sorry Mom," Annie said. "I needed some space. That's all. I'll call the police."

"The doctor told them you were with your boyfriend," her mother said. "So they asked me about it and I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"Yes," Annie said. "I'm out in the country with him right now."

"He isn't like Jeremy is he?" she asked.

"No Mom," Annie said. "He is a really good guy."

"Tell me about him," she said.

Annie paused. She couldn't really tell her about Splinter.

"I'm going to be back in town in a week or so," Annie said. "Why don't I tell you about him then?"

"Alright," her mother said. "I'm sure you're tired and sore. It's nice to know you're safe. Just call me when you get back into town."

After they said their goodbyes Annie hung up. She frowned looking at the phone. There as no way her Mom could ever meet Splinter. She didn't even like Pixie.

"Having regrets?" came Splinter's voice.

Annie turned to see Splinter standing behind her. That man had the habit of just popping up. She jumped at the sudden noise.

"No," she said after a minute. "Just trying to figure out what to tell my mom."

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," Splinter said sitting down next to her.

"Let's not get into that again," Annie said.

The two of them fell into silence. Neither one of them really wanted to bring up the sensitive subject.

"I have a request," Annie said suddenly.

"What is it?" Splinter asked twitching his whiskers.

"I want to learn how to fight," she said. "I've only seen a little of it and it helped me fight off Jeremy. I want to learn this."

Splinter looked caught off guard by the request. It wouldn't be a bad idea. If she was going to be in their lives she was bound to get drug into a couple of fights. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"After you have healed," he said. "I think it might be a good idea. We never know when the foot will strike."

Annie suddenly leaned forward on the swing. She had caught site of something out of the corner of her eye. Splinter followed her eyes' gaze. She was sure she saw someone in the bushes.

"Am I seeing things?" she asked.

"Perhaps it was an animal," Splinter said but he didn't sound convinced.

There was defiantly something out there. She felt a nervous wave pass through her. She didn't not to focus on it. She felt safe with Splinter and the turtles.

"Don't worry," Splinter said. "You're safe here."

He was smiling and trying to comfort her but she could tell the smile was fake. There was something to fear out there.

\--

Annie didn't sleep well that night. She kept waking up at every little noise. At around one in the morning she climbed out of the bed. She was careful not to wake Splinter as she slipped on a robe. The old rat needed his sleep.

Perhaps she could sleep after a glass of warm milk.

She walked down to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. After warming in the microwave she headed out to the porch. It was a warm night and she wanted to sit on the porch.

When she opened the door she was surprised to find Mikey sitting on the steps.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Mikey asked.

"No," Annie said sitting down next to him. "I'm wide awake."

For a few minutes they sat in silence. Annie sipped at her milk and looked up at the sky. It was so strange to be able to see the stars. She could never see them in the city.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Mikey asked.

"Of course," she said. "I can tell something has been on your mind."

"I know this might sound a bit rushed but Splinter has told me to speak my mind," Mikey said. "I don't feel comfortable calling you Annie all the time."

"You don't?" Annie asked a bit surprised.

"I mean sometimes we call Splinter by his name but mostly we call him father or Sensi," Mikey said. "It seems strange to say Father and Annie."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Annie said.

She could understand where Mikey was coming from. The turtle seemed to really want a complete family.

"I guess I want to know if it is alright I call you Ma," Mikey said.

"If you feel comfortable with it go for it," Annie said. "I like the idea.

"Good," Mikey said. "I was worried it might freak you out."

"Of course not," Annie said standing up. "It's late. I'm going to try and sleep. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," he said looking at the dark yard. "Night Ma."

"Goodnight Mikey," Annie said before heading back into the house.

When she returned to bed she was surprised to find Splinter awake. He was lying in bed but she could see his open eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I was just thirsty," Annie said. "Mikey is up to."

"He never seems to sleep," the rat said. "I don't know where he finds the energy."

"He's young," Annie said slipping back into bed. "He'll out grow it."

Splinter curled up against he and put his head on her shoulder.

"Mikey called me Ma," Annie said. "It seemed so natural when he said it. I knew that I would gain four sons with you but...it actually feels real now."

"How do you feel about that?" the rat asked.

"Happy," she said. "I always wanted to have kids."

"What about now?" he asked. "Do you still want children?"

"I still want to have a baby someday," Annie explained. "I can understand if you don't want more."

"I would prefer if we took precautions,' Splinter said. "I feel so old some days. I am not sure I could raise another child."

"I can accept that," Annie said. "I have a feeling I'm going to have my hands full with the turtles."

"You have no idea," Splinter said.

Splinter was playing with her hair. He seemed to have a fixation with her hair. It was his favorite form of fore play. They had oral sex a couple of times but were yet to have actual sex.

"I'm on birth control," Annie said. "So you don't have to worry."

"Would you be alright with that?" Splinter asked. "Part of me believes we are rushing but the other half feels this is right."

"We just need lube," she said. "I have some lotion that will work."

Splinter pulled back from her. Annie took that as a cue to get the lotion. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed the bottle. She returned to the bed and sat it down next to her.

Being careful of her wrist she snuggled up against him.

"How do you want me?" she whispered.

That statement caused arousal to fill Splinter's mind and body. He knew putting her on her hands and knees was out until her wrist healed. He had only mated with rats and that was many years ago before he was mutated. It all felt so new to him.

"On your side," he said.

Annie rolled on her side and pressed up against him. It had been a while since she had sex. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She handed the bottle back to Splinter.

She felt Splinter's erection pressing into her lower back. Her heart was starting to race. The rat opened the lotion bottle and poured some into one of his hands.

Splinter tossed the bottle off to the side. He positioned himself and pushed forward. Annie let out a loud yelp and pulled away.

"Wrong hole," she said. "Lower hun."

Splinter tried again and hit his target. Slowly he sank into her. Annie let out little cries of pleasure as he pressed forward. He already knew he wasn't going to last long. It was too warm and too tight.

He knew Annie was just as excited as he was. He could smell it on her. The smell was similar to that of honey. The smell drove his arousal.

"More," she whimpered.

That was all Splinter needed to hear. He drove the rest of his erection into her. She let out a moan and arched her back. His erection felt so different inside of her. It wasn't overly big. It was just a shape different than a normal man's erection.

"I won't last long," he warned.

"That's alright," Annie moaned. "Feels good."

Splinter barely made it five minutes before he felt himself exploding inside of her. He let out a loud groan and tensed up. Annie gave a little cry as she felt the wetness inside of her.

"Oh Annie," he said pulling out of her. "Thank you."

"Anytime you want it," she said.

Splinter gave a small chuckle then fell silent. No more noise came from the rat. Annie curled up against him and was sound asleep in minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

They remained at the farm for another five days. That week was the best week in her life. She almost dreaded the idea of returning to the city. She was so used to sleeping curled up next to Splinter. They made love every night. For an old fellow Splinter kept up well.

She didn't want to return to her lonely apartment.

April showed up at night fall on the seventh day and she could tell something was bothering Annie. She was quiet as she finished packing her bags.

Everyone noticed in fact. It wasn't like Annie to be so silent and frowning.

"What's wrong Annie?" Donnie asked as he loaded her bags into the van.

"I'm not excited abut going home," she said putting Pixie's cage down.

"Your welcome at our place anytime," Donnie said. "I hope you know that."

"I know," Annie said sitting down in the van. "I just have too many real world problems at home."

"Don't know what to tell your family huh?" Donnie asked sitting down next to her.

"I have no idea," she confessed. "I love my mother and brothers but I love you guys too. I'm scared I'm going to have to make a choice."

Donnie didn't know what to say. He hoped it never came to that. Family was important to him. It was important to them all.

The moment was broken when Splinter and Mikey climbed into the van. April shut the doors and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Are Raph and Leo still alive?" Mikey asked with a laugh.

"Yes," April said. "I've checked on them every day. I expect there was some bickering but they did really good."

"Good to hear," Splinter said. "Those two are growing up."

April started the van and they headed home. Pixie was starting to get excited. It was like she knew they were going home. Annie smiled at the happy creature.

They were only down the road a little ways when Annie began to feel sick. A wave of nauseous hit her like wall. She lunged on her seat and began to gag.

"Are you alright?" Mikey asked looking her wide eyed.

"I'm going to be sick," she said.

April quickly pulled the van over. She hoped out and helped Annie out. She bend over by the road side and emptied her stomach. April held her hair out of the way.

After a few minutes she collected herself and got back inside the van. She was panting slightly as she sat down.

"Feel better?" Splinter asked.

"Yea," she said. "I guess my meds are a bit rough on me."

Splinter nodded in agreement before closing his eyes. No doubt the rat planned on sleeping during the journey. Annie actually felt like a nap herself. She got as comfortable as she could before she closed her eyes.

\--

Annie felt better by the time she got home. April dropped the turtles and Splinter off first. She wanted to talk to Annie. April helped her carry her things in. Annie sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Feeling better?" April asked.

"Yea," Annie said. "I going to call the doctor in the morning. I think my pain medicine is too strong."

"Are you sure that is all?" the older woman asked sitting down next to her.

"What else could it be?" she asked.

"Mikey called me and told me you and Splinter had..." April shrugged her shoulders. "You know."

Annie blushed at her words. Damn that Mikey. That boy had a big mouth.

"I was just wondering you two used protection," she said. "I mean..."

"Of course," the blonde said. "I'm on the pill."

"Do you take it everyday" the red head asked.

She frowned at that. She didn't have three days in a row. She didn't take it the night she spend at the lair, her night at the hospital, or the first night at that farm.

"I missed three days in a row," she admitted. "I'll admit I don't always remember it.

"What are you trying to say?" Annie asked. "Do you think I'm...pregnant?"

"Well," April said. "Let's just see how you feel the next few days. I know the two of you aren't ready for this."

Annie felt so angry with herself. She knew she missed a few days and she still slept with him. What if she got pregnant because of this? She knew Splinter didn't want more kids. She should have waited until they were able to buy condoms. 

"Don't worry," April said placing a hand on her hand. "Maybe it's just the pills or nervous."

"Don't tell anyone," Annie begged. "I don't want Splinter worrying if there is nothing to worry about."

"I won't," she promised. "I just thought I'd ask about it. Call me anytime if you need me though."

April dug through her purse and came up and small notepad and pen. She quickly wrote her number down.

"We're friends Annie," she said handing her the paper. "Remember that. Are you alright for me to leave?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "I just want to sleep."

"Alright," April said standing up. "Get some rest. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," Annie said forcing a little smile.

April gave her a hug before she headed out of the apartment. Annie climbed to her feet and went into the bedroom. She slipped off her brace and placed it on her dresser. She stripped off her clothes and gently fell onto the bed. She only had one thought before she fell asleep.

What had she done?


	12. Chapter 12

  
The next day Annie barley made it to the bathroom. She didn't have anything in her stomach but she still dry heaved. She went to the kitchen and found some crackers.

Tears filled her eyes as she collapsed on the couch. She was scared April was right. Was she pregnant? She spent all day on the couch watching television. She wanted to hide from the world.

Annie's mom called and she ignored the call. She had too much on her mind. She didn't need her Mom adding to it. She had planned on calling the doctor. She couldn't do it.

What if they wanted to did blood work? What if they told her she was pregnant? She knew they couldn't tell her she was pregnant yet. She was just being silly.

Later in the afternoon the phone rang again. When she saw Splinter's number she knew she had to answer it. If she ignored his call he would just come and check on her. She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hi Hun," She said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "You sound tired."

"I feel a little better," she said.

She decided to push her worries to the back of her. She was feeling a little better. Maybe it was just the flu or something. Talking to Splinter made he feel better. Something about his voice was calming.

"Actually I feel a lot better," she said when he said nothing. "Just hearing your voice makes me feel better."

"I'm glad I could help," he said with a chuckle.

Annie did feel better. Damn April for putting that silly idea in her head.

"Are you feeling up to doing something fun?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said. "I need something fun."

"Fix yourself something to eat and take your time getting ready," the rat said. "Meet me outside your work in an hour."

"Alright babe," she said. "I'll see you then."

After he said goodbye she hung up. She was still a bit sick to her stomach but her mood was much better. She went into the kitchen to fix a snack.

\-----

When she arrived at their meeting place she saw Splinter's head poking out of the grate. She quickly hurried down. She noticed Splinter had a small bag over his shoulder.

"What is this fun thing you have planned?" she asked.

"You will see," Splinter said.

The two of them began to walk. Splinter took his time walking as they made their way through the confusing labyrinth of tunnels. Annie knew it would be ages before she began to understand the passages.

"You will come to know these tunnels with time," Splinter said as if he could read her mind.

Annie wondered how he was able to do that.

"How were Raph and Leo?" Annie asked.

"Fine," Splinter said with a chuckle. "It seems they just avoided each other."

"What's the deal with those two?" she asked. "I get the idea they don't get along."

"Raphael is strong willed but hot headed," Splinter explained. "He doesn't like the idea of having a leader. Leonardo tries but he has his own problems. They have been that way since they were small."

"My brothers and I are pretty much the same way," Annie explained. "I think it comes from competing for one parents attention."

"Did you know your father?" Splinter asked.

"Nope," she answered. "My two older brothers have the same Dad. He came around sometimes but we didn't have a relationships of any kind. Only one brother and I shared the same Dad. I guess he used to come around when I was little but I don't remember it."

"That is such a pity," the rat said. "A child needs a father in their life."

"My mother always made bad decisions when it came to men," Annie said with a shrug.

Splinter frowned but was silent. The two walked for a few minutes. Then the rat paused. He leaned his walking stick against the wall. He opened the bag and pulled out a cloak. He slipped it and tucked his tail in. After he flipped up the hood Annie could barley tell it was him.

She wondered why he needed it. He took his stick back into his hand and started climbed out of the sewer. Annie headed up after him. It was a bit of struggle but Annie made it out.

"Central Park?" she asked looking around.

She hadn't found the time for go in nearly a year and she had never been there at night. It was so pretty at night. Street lights littered the paths.

"Come," he said holding out his hand.

She took his hand and the two of them began to walk. Annie couldn't help but looking around. She knew she was safe with Splinter but that didn't stop her keeping a look out.

"What is troubling you?" he asked. "I can see you've been crying."

He could? With her bad wrist she couldn't do her makeup well. Perhaps it was best just to tell Splinter. Tell him? There really wasn't anything to tell.

"April thinks I'm pregnant," Annie explained.

Splinter stopped walking and looked at her with confused eyes.

"I thought you were....on the pill," he said.

"Let's sit down," Annie said.

The two of them walked over to a bench and sat down. Splinter was looking at her with that same confused look. She knew she had to be open with him.

"I missed three days taking it before we went to the farm house," she admitted. "I should have told you I'm not the best at taking it."

Splinter kept a firm grip on her hand but he looked away. Annie felt her heart sink. She could tell he was angry with her. He never avoided her glance.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"How long before we know for sure?" he finally asked.

"I can test in about two weeks," Annie said. "Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry with you," Splinter said as he turned to look at her. "I'm angry with myself. I should have done my part to prevent this. I didn't think about it too much."

"I don't think we should worry too much," Annie said. "We won't know anything for a few weeks."

"I feel the same way," Splinter said looking out into the night. "There is no point getting stressed now."

They sat in silence a few minutes before Splinter got to his feet.

"I can't walk much longer but I can go a little longer," the rat said.

Annie smiled and rose to her feet as well. She decided to just enjoy her time with Splinter. They walked hand and hand through the night.


	13. Chapter 13

I doubt that in real life even a mutant rat and human could mix but this is fiction.

Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I just started school and we just had a death in the family. 

\----

The next two weeks went by so slow. Annie went to her check up and didn't mention her possible pregnancy. She decided to push it to the back of her mind. She went back to work and tried to live a normal life. She often felt as if someone was watching her but she never really saw anything that was out of order.

Splinter called her everyday and they tried to see each other every other day. They agreed the turtles wouldn't be told about the pregnancy until it was confirmed. She was so scared about how the turtles were going to react.

She wanted them to like her. Leo was finally coming around. He was being nice and welcoming. She knew that if a baby was thrown into the mix things would change.

The day of reckoning came and she knew the truth. Her monthly visitor didn't come. She was never late. She was pregnant. She didn't need a test to prove that.

Yet, she would still go to the store and buy one. Perhaps she would go to April's house to do it. She needed a friend there. Then she would take the test to show Splinter. She had no idea how the rat would react.

Annie went to the store and bought the pregnancy test that could detect it earliest. She was shaking a bit as she made her purchase.

Annie didn't bother to call April as she headed over to her place. If she wasn't home she would just go home and test. She didn't want to call her. She didn't want to discuss it on the phone.

When she arrived at her friend's door she only knocked a couple of times. Part of her was hoping she wouldn't answer. She wanted to turn and run away.

Of course April opened the door and welcomed her in.

"You're just in time for dinner," April said. "You want some chicken?"

"No thanks,' Annie said. "I actually came here for an important reason."

"Look if this is about what I said before," April explained. "I wasn't really that serious. I guess I was being silly."

"I didn't get my period," Annie blurted out. "I bought a test and didn't want to be alone when I took it."

"Does Splinter know?" the ex reported asked.

"He knows I might be pregnant," the younger girl said. "I just...I need to be sure before I bring it up to him again."

"Of course," April said. "Feel free to use our bathroom. I'm here for you no matter what."

  
\--

Annie replaced the clear cap on the test and place it on the bathroom counter. She knew she was in for the longest ten minutes of her life. She put the toilet lid down and sat down on it.

A baby. Chances were she was going to have a baby. One she would have to hide from her family. That thought caused her great sadness. This was the biggest thing to ever happen to her and she would't have her mother by her side.

She forced that thought from her head. Perhaps the child would like a normal human and she could let her mother see it What would the child look like? Would it look like a normal human? Would it be a rat?

Annie knew that no matter what the child looked like she would love it.

So many thoughts flew through head. It as all happening too fast.

She couldn't do it!

Annie jumped up to her feet and ran out of the bathroom. April was sitting on the couch with a plate of food.

"What's wrong?" April said.

"I can't," Annie cried. "I can't do this."

Annie dropped on the floor in the kitchen near the front door. She wanted to run out of there and pretend it wasn't happening. April frowned and set her food to the side. She got to her feet and walked over to Annie's side.

"He doesn't want more kids," Annie said. "I can't put this on him."

"Splinter loves you," April said kneeling down next to her. "I'm sure he would love to raise a child with you. If Splinter...got you pregnant he will do the right thing."

"I know," Annie said tears filling her eyes. "I just...I feel like I'm forcing him into something."

"Splinter really does believe in the way of the universe," April said. "He really believes things happen for a reason. I'm sure he doesn't feel you're forcing him into something."

"I guess you're right," she said drying her eyes on her sleeve. "I guess I'm just feeling emotional."

"That's to be expected darling," April said gently touching her arm. "Come on. Sit on the couch with me."

April helped her to her feet and the two of them moved to the couch. Annie sat in silence as April ate her dinner. She wished her family was there for her. She would feel so much if she had her mother's arms wrapped around her.

At least she had April and Splinter.

A few minutes later she glanced at the clock and saw ten minutes had passed. She got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom. Annie picked up the plastic stick and looked into small windows.

Two pink lines.

She was pregnant. She had Splinter's baby inside of her. Unless than nine month she would have a baby in her arms.

"I take it you're pregnant," April said.

Annie turned to face April. She was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes," Annie said looking back down at the test. "I have to go see Splinter. He has to know."

"Do you want me to come with you?" April asked.

"No," Annie said putting the test in her purse. "It's going to weird enough with the turtles there. I was just starting to make some progress with Leo and now this."

"The boys will adjust," April stated. "You just need to give them time. Leo and the others will love having another sibling in time."

"I really hope you're right," Annie said.

After giving April a long hug Annie headed out of the apartment to tell Splinter the news.

\---

Annie didn't know the sewers like the back of her hand yet but she could find the lair. As long as she went slow she wouldn't get lost.

When she reached the hidden door she pulled the lever.

All of the turtles were in the living room playing videos games. Mikey was hoping up and down on the couch.

"Get him!" Raph yelled. "Come on!"

Mikey was slamming on the buttons. Leo and Don were on the edge of their seats. A fighting game was on the screen.

"Hi," Leo said when she entered. "Splinter is in the dojo."

Annie simply walked past them and headed into the Dojo. Splinter was sitting on a pillow with his eyes closed. She silently walked in and shut the door behind her.

"You have something on your mind," Splinter said.

"Yes," she said sitting down in front of him. "I do."

Splinter opened his eyes and looked at her. Annie dug into her purse and removed the pregnancy test. She handed him the small piece of plastic. He glanced down at it.

"I see," he said after a moment.

To Annie's surprise he smiled. It wasn't just a little smile. It was a large smile.

"I thought you would be angry," Annie said.

"No," he said. "I'm a little nervous about it this whole thing but I'm not angry. I was a bit angry with myself but I'm coming to terms with this."

"When do we tell the turtles?" she asked. "I'm so scared about them finding out. I don't think Leo will ever talk to me again."

"I think the sooner the better," the rat answered. "We don't really know how long this pregnant will be. It might be a normal human term but it could be shorter. Rats only carry babies for about a month."

Annie hadn't thought of that. This was going to be a very special baby. No one would really knew what to expect.

"Of course you will need to move in at some point," Splinter said. "I want to be there for my youngest child."

"Yea," Annie said nodding. "I've been thinking about that. I would be able to save a lot of money moving in. I guess I'm just going to have disappear before this baby is born. No one can see this kid."

That did cause her pain. She would have to disappear. There was no way her family and friends could see she was pregnant.

"The turtles now?" Annie asked.

"Yes," Splinter said standing up. "Come along dear and let's tell them the good news."

Annie felt like her heart was goin to explode as she stood up. Splinter took her hand into his and gave it a comforting sqeeze.

"Everything will be fine," he said.

She simply nodded. There was no way she could form words anymore. Her mouth had dried up. Splinter seeemd to understand. He slowly led her out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

When the two of them walked into the living room the turtles were still into their video game. Leo had the controller and was kicking butt.

"Can we speak to you boys?" Splinter asked.

"In a mintue Sensi," Don said focing on the screen.

Splinter gave a sigh and dropped Annie's hand. He walked over the tv and flicked it off. He sat the pregnancy test down on the coffe table. The boys didn't seem to notice it. After all they had never seen one before.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled. "We almost had it."

"I know," Splinter said. "I'm sorry but this can not wait."

"Did we forget to do something?" Raph asked. "I can't speak for everyone but I know I did my chores today."

"No," Splinter said shaking his head. "I have something I need to share with you."

Annie wrapped her arms herself tightly and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to see their faces when they heard the news. She knew they would be angry with her.

"What's going on Sensi?" Leo asked in a worried voice.

"We're going to have a new addition to our family," Splinter explained. "Annie will be having a baby soon."

Annie chanced a glance up. Leo as staring at her with narrowed eyes. She quickly looked back down at her feet.

"A baby?" Mikey asked. "When is it coming?"

"We aren't really sure," Splinter said. "This whole thing is a bit unpredictable."

"I'll do some research," Donny said. "Maybe I can figure out how to build a sonograpm machine. Maybe I can find parts at the dump. That way we can know how this is progressing."

"That would be wonderful," Splinter said. "Thank you Donotello."

"We can all help out with this," Raph said. "Don't worry Sensi."

Splinter smiled and nodded. He glanced at Leo. The blue clad turtle was sittig in silence. He was frowned and his eyes were narrowed. He didn't look pleased.

"I don't expect you be happy about this," Splinter said looking his oldest child in the eye. "I am simply asking you to accept it. You four will always be my sons. I won't love this new child more than I love you."

Leo darted his eyes off to the side. He couldn't look his father in the eye. He knew his father would always love him but he couldn't shake the jealousness he was feeling. The child would be his true child. They would have a strong bond.

"This isn't right," Leo said.

His brothers turned and stared at him in shock. It was like Leo to speak against Splinter in such a way.

"Leo I know you aren't happy," Splinter said. "Yet, you must relize this is my decision. Annie is my girlfriend. She will be my life partner and the mother of my fifth child. What part of this union do you disagree with?"

Leo wasn't sure what to say. He glanced at his brothers and then Annie. Annie wasn't meeting his eyes. Her eyes were on her shoes. He felt bad for her. She hadn't done anything wrong. All she had done was fall in love and get pregnant. Splinter hadn't done anything wrong either. They were just living their lives.

"I'm not sure," Leo said. "I know you aren't trying to cause problems Annie. You just have to understand how strange this is for me. I'm having trouble with this but I don't know how to fix it."

]Annie felt a wave of guilt hit her. This was all her fought. She was causing problems with this family. Tears filled her eyes and she glanced up. Leo frowned when her saw her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Annie," Leo said. "I mean...I'm more comfortable with this than I was. So maybe all I need is time."

Annie didn't dare speak. She knew if she tried to make words her voice would be borken. She simply nodded.

Mikey had the closet relationship with her. He could tell she was seriously hurting. He climbed up and walked over to her. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry Ma," he said. "Leo isn't trying to be mean or anything. Come on, let go find some paper and make a list of everything we'll need. You coming dad?"

That seemed to make Annie feel better. She and Splinter nodded. The three of them headed off to Mikey's room.

"What's wrong with you?" Raph asked as soon as they were out of ear shot. "She's scared. I can see that. So is Splinter. They don't need your shit."

"I know," Leo said. "I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling."

"I know you aren't," Don said. "We just need to play nice. Why don't help me do some research?"

"I guess I can do that," Leo said smiling slightly.

Leo and Don got to their feet and headed to the computer lab. Raph looked around at the empty room.

"Guess I get the televeion," Raph said before picking up the remote control.

  
\--------------

So I plan on jumping a few months into future with a second story that covers the end of the pregnancy and birth.


End file.
